Last Time Around
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: Padme and Ferus Olin meet up for one last time to uphold a promise that they made.


**A/n: **I was clearing out my files recently, and realized that I had never posted this here. It was written for a user on the JCC forums' Winter Holiday Fic-Gift Exchange, who requested a fic with..._  
_

1. an unexpected choice of assignment that thwarts a Palpatine plan  
2. a new unexpected secret that persists through the Clone Wars  
3. the way it ends, I leave up to you

I do not want: something overly fluffy

Characters: Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, Padme Amidala _  


* * *

_

_ 20 BBY_

Padmé Amidala shivered and pulled the loose shawl that covered her shoulders and her head closer. In the sky, thick clouds threatened snow as they blocked out the three moons of Nevae. She had been unable to find somewhere to rent a speeder on this night, the Holy Night, and had been unable to gain any connection with her com-link to call her hostess' home for a ride. It was, of course, her own fault: it was foolish to have come here unaccompanied in the first place, even if it wasn't the first time, and especially foolish for her to not have left Coruscant sooner.

Nevertheless, she could see the grand arches of Lady Vitoria's home up ahead, and so she steeled herself and kept walking forwards, ignoring the chilly wind and her sore feet. She would be there soon, and the Vitorias and the townsfolk would be welcoming and kind, and it would be warm. That was all that mattered.

"Need a ride?"

She jumped and spun around, drawing out the single blaster that she had brought along for protection. "Stay back!"

"Calm down! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I know it's stealthy." The man on the speeder bike lifted his hands off of the handles. "It's just me, Padmé."

"Ferus? I didn't think that you would show up." She lowered and sheathed her blaster, rubbing her hands together to try to create some warmth from the friction between the thin gloves she wore. "I'm so sorry about Siri."

"Thank you. It was hard news to receive." Ferus Olin brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was longer than it had been the last time that Padmé had seen him, exactly a year ago. He looked like he had aged more than that. "Of course I came. Even if Siri is gone, we made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"I do, too. You're serving in the Army, still? They let you take time off?"

"Yes, I am still working for your Republic, and no, they don't know I'm here. I wasn't stationed far off –we're doing recon on Darna right now, so I'm in the same system and everything- and it was easy to just grab the bike, borrow a ship for the evening, and head off. My men know that I have good reasons if I need to leave. Padmé, do you want to ride with me? There's enough room for both of us."

"I would, actually. Thank you, Ferus." She swung onto the speeder and settled in behind him, wondering what Anakin would think if he saw her riding on a bike with his former rival. "This is one of the Army's, right?"

"Yeah. Trust me when I say that I don't usually stow away supplies, Padmé. It's just that we aren't currently in a combative situation, there's nothing in intel that indicated we're going to be moving towards one, and I remembered the first time we were here, how we couldn't find anyone to give us transport."

"I know. I remember too."

It had been shortly -very shortly- before Ferus had left the Jedi, before the war had begun to strip away the principles the Republic prided itself on. Four years ago, it had been a frigid night, not unlike this one...

* * *

_24 BBY_

"Master Tachi, Padawan Olin. I must offer you my thanks for accompanying me." Padmé pulled her coat tighter as the trio exited their ship. It hadn't been a long ride, perhaps two hours' worth (if such an idea as time could be applied to hyperspace) and it had been spent in cordial silence, the Jedi meditating together in the small cockpit, while Padmé reviewed the situation on Nevae.

Officially, they were on-planet only for a business dinner. They weren't Padmé's favorite part of being a senator, but they were necessary for keeping up with galactic gossip of the political sort –while loose lips often focused on dress and riches, talk did often turn to rumors of marriages that would have a reach that extended far beyond one household, as well as poverty, and unexpected riches.

Unofficially, things were more complicated. Padmé went to many engagements similar to the one she was headed to on Nevae, but few had two Jedi escorting her. Nevae wasn't the best planet for a traveler to be on (as things were, it wasn't the best planet even for its natives; technologically, they were far behind the rest of the Republic, and religious superstitions and divides were still a part of everyday life) but generally, its native species, the near-Human Vae, were tolerable of foreigners, if reclusive by nature and not exactly supportive of the development of a tourist industry. It was a small planet, but it had several prominent mines for precious stones, and some of the best artisans in the Republic. Although the Vae had no military to speak of, were one of the quieter members of the Republic whose vote carried far less weight than the more populous, powerful planets, they were widely-known, and well-regarded.

Padmé was attending the dinner, a prelude to one of the major religious festivals on Nevae, on the request of Lady Milae Vitoria. The matriarch of the House of Vitoria, the ruling clan and head of the Artisans' Guild, had met Padmé when she was still Naboo's queen, and though they saw each other infrequently, a bond had been formed by their common link of having been put into a ruling position at a young age, even if Padmé had earned her status through election, while Vitoria had gotten there through inheritance (and many years before Padmé had even considered running).

Vitoria had grown concerned about the increase of political unrest on Nevae. Her investigative force was linking it back to people who claimed to be members of the "Confederacy of Independent Systems." Nevae rarely concerned itself with interplanetary conflicts, and the alleged meddling of the newly-formed separatist group seemed without base. She had asked Padmé to come and observe at the supper, to see if she, with her more politically-inclined senses, overhead anything about whether the CIS really was involved, or whether it was just some sort of hoax.

Padmé had been keeping track carefully of the CIS's movement, and while she had agreed instantaneously, she knew that it was a risk to be getting involved with such potentially-explosive matters. And while she would normally have just taken the risk, her sixth-sense was telling her that the CIS was not a group to be taken lightly, as well as how Nevae was far from her usual territory, and could hold risks that she had yet to consider. The Jedi had honored her request for escorts, and sent along Knight Tachi, and her Padawan, Ferus Olin. Padmé didn't know them any more than she knew most Jedi (Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker being the only real exceptions) but they were cordial, as were most Jedi.

"It's my pleasure, Senator Amidala," said the Padawan smoothly, before his Master had a chance to respond. "I don't have much experience providing an escort to political figures -and I hope you'll excuse my inexperience. I hope for this to be a learning experience."

"All missions are, in some way or another," Siri said, grimacing slightly. "As much as I hate to rely on proverbs for my teachings, it is true. Senator, is that our ride?"

"Yes, it is." In the bright lights of the spaceport, she could easily make out the red insignia on the side of the landspeeder, the crest of the House of Vitoria.

Siri and Ferus moved to flank her, he on the left, and she the right. "Let's head forward, then," said Siri, already beginning to walk briskly. "It's too cold to stand around, Senator, never mind the dangers that lie with being in such a public place."

"I agree." Keeping an easy pace with her escorts, Padmé hurried through the frigid night...

* * *

_20 BBY_

"...Padmé? You seem distracted." Ferus craned around to look at her, the speederbike gliding silently along the empty road that seemed to stretch on for miles ahead of them.

"Oh! Yes, I suppose I am." She adjusted herself, trying to keep from getting numb while sitting down. "I was just remembering the first time that we came here. I never expected that it would become a tradition."

"Neither did I. I remember..." Ferus paused. "I remember I was somewhat nervous, because it was the first time that I'd been on an escort mission like that. My last, too, not that I knew it then."

"What else? I remember that it was cold. And I remember later on, in Palpatine's office, convincing him to stay silent because we didn't want to cause unnecessary tensions with the CIS. Not enough proof -and later on, all of the naysayers did admit to not actually being involved with them, did you know that? They never knew who paid them off. We still don't know who planted it."

"No. No, we don't know, and no, I never knew that the ones who were stirring everything up admitted to not working for the CIS. Of course, I left the Order soon after that, so I wouldn't have been involved in a follow-up. You never mentioned it before."

"We had bigger things to talk about then. Now…I don't know what the galaxy is coming to. I'd rather think about back then."

* * *

_24 BBY_

They had barely gotten to the steps of the house when its doors flew open and a woman rushed out, sweeping Padmé into a hug. "Padmé! It is good to see you again." Lady Vitoria was a tall, slim woman, with pale green skin and bulbous eyes, and long, delicate fingers, all features common to the Vae. Her dress and shawl were made in a sweeping style native to her planet, adorned with small gemstones along the hems. Her wealth was clear by the clothes, and she wore them with the confidence of someone who had grown up in such richness. "And these, the Jedi?"

"Yes." Padmé returned the embrace, and then stepped back. "This is Jedi Knight Siri Tachi, and her Padawan, Ferus Olin."

"You are welcome in my house." She nodded at the Jedi, who gave brief ceremonial bows in reply.

"We're glad to be here," Siri said. "Shall we go over our plans inside?"

"Of course! Come in." Lady Vitoria stepped back, waving them in. "It's freezing outside, I know. I would not want you to have to waste more time outside than necessary, not in this frigid weather."

Inside was a melody of richness. Tapestries lined the well-lit hallway, the backgrounds alternately deep burgundy and a rich forest green. They had to be very old, as old as Vitoria's line, at least, but the thread embroided into them was as bright as the day it had been woven. The floors beneath their feet were carpeted in rich, soft red cloth, contrasting magnificently with the dark wood of the walls.

"I always forget how lovely your house is," Padmé said formally. The Vae prided themselves on beauty, above almost everything besides their religion and their stonemasonry, and it was considered a high compliment for a guest to comment upon such things.

"You honor me, Padmé. Come along, come along. I'll show you to your rooms, and then –if you're prepared, you can head down to the dinner; will that do?" As she spoke, she led them down the hallway and up a spiral staircase at its end.

"That works out fine, Lady Vitoria," replied Siri. "We were told that clothing would be provided, to allow us to blend in?"

"Yes, that's correct. There are outfits laid out within your rooms, chosen to let you go undercover. Of course, my guests are aware that there will be two Jedi among them -to lie on the Holy Night would be to incur the wrath of the Goddess- but they do not know who you are. As long as you stay with your covers, if approached, no one will know who you are."

* * *

_20 BBY_

"You know, there's something that I never understood," said Ferus contemplatively. "By going undercover to watch everything -what was my name, Aetir Qenae? I still remember it after all that time- we were lying to the Vae. But the Holy Night is when their Goddess judges people, right? And she curses darkness onto liars for the rest of the year. Why was it okay for us to lie?"

"The belief of the Vae is complicated, but essentially, the Mother Goddess judges only the Children of Navae. It's a form of henotheism; they don't condemn the idea of the Force, or of other gods or goddesses, but they only worship the Mother Goddess and her companions." Padmé wasn't overly familiar with their particular belief system, but she knew the basics of it. It was always wise to learn about the religions customs of a particular area, especially when they formed such an integral part of the people's lives.

"Ah. That makes sense, I suppose -but you know, for the longest time, I wondered if they were right about lying, and if Siri and I were cursed. This was the last mission I went on, you know, before I was sent to Korriban and then... well, then everything happened. And then the War began, within one of Nevae's years. I don't buy into such beliefs, but it's hard to think that everything that happened was a result of the Force alone. Difficult, really, to imagine that it would let such things happen."

"Ferus, you and Siri saved everyone's life! I'm certain that anyone, even someone divine, would forgive whatever white lie you'd told."

"Maybe they would. I hope they would. At least my year is up -well, it's been up for awhile, I suppose." He laughed quietly, but in the silence of the night, without even the usual rumbling of the bike, it was easily audible. "I suppose that things can only look up for us, right, Padmé? Even if they can no longer for Siri."

"The war can't last forever. Things will get better," she answered, just as softly as he had. "And your Master will never be forgotten. Not by the Vae, not by me, and certainly not by you."

* * *

_24 BBY_

If the hallway had been grand, then the ballroom was a small glimpse inside some faraway celestial place. Tapestries had been shunted in place of mosaics, swirls and patterns of colors formed from the finest Navae stone, sparkling under light from a quartet of chandeliers covered in what seemed to be diamond. The floors were covered in shining gold wood, the walls a gentle ivory behind the inlaid jewels. Anywhere else it would have been a gaudy sight, one of almost sickening indulgence, but here it fit in perfectly -here, anything less simply would not have done.

The dinner itself had yet to start; it would be a sit-down event later. For now, people just milled together and conversed, Vae, Humans, Twi'leks, and several other species, most humanoids, like the Vae themselves.

Padmé drifted through the crowd. She had greeted and briefly conversed with the few people that she recognized, but she was friendly with none of them, and now there was little else to do besides listen and hope to pick up upon rumors that were relevant to the politics that she involved herself in. So far, she was luckless: the topics seemed to consist of idle gossip, of celebrities and shows, nothing important.

It was beautiful there, Padmé knew, but with so many people, it was also stifling. Dinner wouldn't be served until at least a half-hour later, and she had heard nothing of importance so far –surely, it wouldn't hurt to duck out, take a breath of air?

She wove her way through the group of people, over to the doorway of the grand room (which was an entrance no less spectacular than that which it led to; it was at least twice her height, with handles gilded with gold, and with the neatly symmetrical symbol of the Goddess lining the dark wood from which the doors were carved), and, just as she was about to exit, felt someone approach her from behind.

"Taking a breather, Senator?" said Siri wryly. "You wouldn't object to me joining you, would you?"

"No, Knight Tachi. Not at all." Siri looked decidedly out of place in her silvery gown, which only barely concealed the exact shape of the bulge on her leg, the one that Padmé knew was a lightsaber. "Your Padawan will be okay on his own?"

"Ferus is quite capable." Siri slipped out behind her, into the cool, darkened hall, a shadowy version of the one that they had entered when they had arrived at the castle. "He probably could have accompanied you on his own –I only came because he's inexperienced in this sort of a mission." She seemed distracted, carefully surveying the dark hallway as she casually praised her apprentice.

"Is something wrong?" asked Padmé. She had had enough encounters with Jedi to know that when they appeared to be preoccupied, they probably were –and probably for good reason, at that.

"I don't know. Give me a minute…" dark as it was, Padmé could tell that she'd stopped moving, was frozen in place. "There were too many people before, too crowded in that room, but now… do you have a com-link with you?"

"Yes. I do." She pulled it out of the small purse that went along with her outfit; it was a bother to carry, but it did fit some essential items. "What-"

"Call Ferus." She quickly rattled off a com-frequency, pulling her 'saber out from under her dress as she did, and igniting it. "Tell him to evacuate the castle. Now!"

"Yes, Knight Tachi –I will; I'll even help, but why-" as she pressed the "send" button, Siri swung her lightsaber and sliced through one of the tapestries on the wall. "What-"

"This." She held up a black box.

Behind the tapestry was a hollowed-out area, probably having been used for hiding riches in the early days of the Vitoria dynasty. It was small and would have been completely hidden behind the heavy tapestry, just right for holding treasures, or boxes full of credits-

-or the thermal detonator that Siri was neatly dismantling at the moment. "There are more," she said grimly. "They're set to go off in about six minutes. We need to get everyone out. Now. You and Ferus, see to it. I'm going to go see how many I can destroy." She dashed off, leaving behind the shell of the detonator, and a stunned Padmé.

"Padmé? What's wrong?"

She glanced down at her com-link, feeling sick. "Padawan Olin, everyone needs to leave the castle now. Something's come up…"

What followed was a chaotic rush of people, all directed to the exits by a Jedi-in-disguise, a senator from a small backwater planet, and the Lady of the House of Vitoria. It was messy, and it was quite possibly the most poorly-organized evacuation ever overseen by Jedi –but it was, if nothing else, efficient. While Vitoria and Padmé directed the guests, Ferus had slipped into the kitchens and managed to get the staff outside, forcing them to abandon the huge meal that they had been diligently planning.

And when they were all outside, freezing in their dressy gowns and stiff, thin, suits, just as a slim, blonde figure vaulted down the front of the castle from one of the levels above, landing unsteadily on her feet –then they saw the explosion, the back half of the castle consumed by sudden, rushing flames.

"I'm sorry," said Siri, breathing heavily, though not as heavily as a non-Jedi would have been after that amount of physical exertion. "I couldn't make it to the southern wing in time-"

Lady Vitoria turned to her, wan and stricken. "I never thought… I never thought that this would happen. It's far bolder a move than has been made… it was just talk before, nothing but talk…"

Padmé laid her hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"I –everyone- we would be dead, if not for you. And on this night, the Holiest of Nights…" Vitoria shook her head, shocked. "Promise me you'll return. All of you."

"What? Vitoria, what are you talking about?" Padmé stepped back, taking a careful look at her friend. "We haven't left…"

"You need to. You saved us all; you were sent from the Goddess Herself... promise to oversee the Holy Night next year. Please."

Siri seemed recovered from her flight through the castle, and she spoke first. "As long as duty permits it, I suppose there won't be any harm. I can promise my Padawan, and myself, to be here next year, circumstances permitting."

"I can be here too, I believe. I'll be here as long as you need me to be." Padmé hugged her friend again. "Next year, if it gives you comfort, and the year after that. I'll be here."

* * *

_20 BBY_

"I never told anyone," Padmé said thoughtfully. "I suppose that I could have, but the Vae… they're so closed-off now. If I admitted that I could come here, I figured that others might follow, and it never seemed right to do that."

"No. Neither did I." Ferus slowed; she hadn't noticed how near to the castle they were –a shadow of its former self, but mostly repaired, due to the hard work of the Vae craftsmen. "Looking back, I don't see how we avoided war then. I suppose that the CIS' denying being involved probably helped."

"They've never admitted to it. No one has, and we still don't know who planted it, how they got in, or why they did it. We can just speculate." She swung off of the bike. "Ready?"

"Yes. Although… it still feels odd. Without Siri." Ferus paused, staring at the castle. "If I had known that it would be the last time that I would see her… I don't know. I would have said something, maybe."

"We never know, I guess." She shivered. "We just celebrate when we can, and then we mourn when it's time. And we celebrate next year."

"That's right. Move on." He started towards the castle. "But I'll still come here next year, if I'm here. Will you?"

"Of course. I'll always come here. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

Side-by-side, they knocked on the castle door, and they entered as two for the first time, and for the last.


End file.
